User talk:Jay rab
Good to have you here. I posted some helpful electric tips in the blockscape wikia help desk forum because I don't know where to add it in the wiki. I posted here because I wasn't sure if anyone checks the forums. Codegreen5 (talk) 22:27, December 17, 2012 (UTC) It was ideal for you posting there, I was doing a bit of inquiry with others to see what would be more ideal, to some degree I am leaning towards editing in place of what is in the electricity page, but also want to make sure that should be the right step (talk) 02:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC)]] nyquist-meyer here You're welcome, I'll try to gradually update other info too. Also, you may know me as "loner" on blockscape forums and steam, so if anything - feel free to contact me there as well. :) I also have a question - is it possible to change the layout of the main page of this wiki? (http://blockscape.wikia.com/wiki/Blockscape_Wiki) This is my first time contributing to a wiki so I'm a bit of a noob. I think the navigation on the starting page is a bit unintuitive, with most essential information (like the controls and starting guide) not immediately visible, and categories being a bit lackluster. I'd like to move text commands into a separate section since they're not exactly "controls" for example. So I'm wondering how they can be changed. Nyquist-meyer (talk) 22:21, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Loner, there are a couple restrictions on the navigation and mainpage that we don't have control over, One of the biggest struggles to any wiki is the navigation as the reason someone visits a wiki varies, some go to find out about the game, others go to find walkthroughs for quest, and some go for controls like you are suggesting. Right now the wiki is set up based on a poll we took and what pages were visited most, which is more about the status of the game and what the game is about, so we have most of the links on the main page going to "whats happening" and "reference links". In the future I hope we can become more of a how to, then an about the game and the work you are doing will help us get there as the needs of the wiki change. to further us in this direction we are extremely lacking in the Crafting Recipes as to how to make them, if you want to take the lead on getting that page set up that would be extremely helpful. btw on any talk page please leave 4 ~ at the end of your message, this leaves a log and allows the conversation to know were it starts and ends and is a very core part of wikis. thank you for your time Jay rab (talk) 21:45, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I fixed the headers in the controls section and added the ~'s to my previous message. This messaging system is a bit new to me but I think I'm getting used to it. I'll try to help with the crafting page whenever I get the chance, although I don't know much about crafting myself. I'll see what I can do, but for now I need a break. Controls section is pretty much done (I think). Is there a way to create a separate section for Text Commands? Nyquist-meyer (talk) 22:30, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Changing the background I think it would be great if the owner of this wiki (I'm not sure if it's you) changed the background image of this wiki, it is kinda outdated. StreptoFire (talk) 15:14, May 1, 2014 (UTC) The background is not actually a true ingame photo, though it did originate as one it was heavily edited to give a more artistic feel that could match the wiki so we are rather fond of it, but thanks for your insight and we will see if we can create a background that shares with blockscapes more recent updates. Jay rab (talk) 00:58, May 6, 2014 (UTC)